


Flu Season

by Awesomerigby



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomerigby/pseuds/Awesomerigby
Summary: Niles has tickets to the opera of the season when Daphne falls ill.
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Flu Season

Flu Season

Niles was absolutely giddy. In his pocket were two tickets to the opera of the season, and he was happy for something more than managing to snag a pair. He could not wait to see the look of jealousy on his older brother’s face. Frasier had tried desperately to get tickets and failed. Niles was excited to see how he would react when he brandished the tickets with a flick of his wrist.

He was balancing on the balls of his feet, waiting for someone to answer the door to apartment 1901. When it did, he was greeted by Daphne, the lovely physical therapist, who managed to snag Niles’s heart in a way unlike getting these opera tickets. It took Niles approximately three weeks to get these tickets, and it took Daphne approximately three seconds to make him hers. 

“Hello, Dr. Crane,” she said. He noticed that she tried to greet him in her usual cheerful tone, but it fell flat. He was sure it had nothing to do with him, so he felt safe asking her if she was alright. “I’m fine. I’m just a little bit under the weather.” She sniffled.

“Oh, my. Yes, I’ve heard there’s something going around. Take care of yourself,” he told her as he walked in. 

She laughed; now that was a sound that never changed, sick or not. “Don’t you worry. I’ve taken my medicine, and I’ve been drinking lots of tea and lemonade. I won’t let this get me down.” 

He smiled. “That’s good to hear. Hello, Dad,” he greeted his elderly father, who was planted on his hideous peagreen armchair, watching some program. Judging by the sounds of whistles and cheers, Martin was probably watching sports of some kind. “Baseball, Dad?” 

Martin glanced up from the TV. “Does that sound like baseball to you? The reporter just said they made a basket. Basketball, Niles.” 

“Sorry.” 

“You know, if you took up sports when you were a kid, you’d know this stuff…”    


“Yes, Dad.” 

“You’d be able to distinguish which game was playing just by hearing it,” Martin went on. 

“Okay, Dad!”

“Oh, hello, Niles.” Frasier came into the room, adjusting the cuffs of his suit. “What brings you by?” 

“Oh, nothing,” Niles drew out the word with a laugh. “I just wanted to show you something that’s in my pocket.” 

“I don’t want to see any lint.” 

Niles rolled his eyes and took out the tickets from his back pocket. He grinned when Frasier’s eyes widened. “You’re just seething with jealousy, aren’t you?”

“How did you get tickets? I’ve been trying for weeks!” Frasier yelled. 

“I know someone.” Rather, Niles was trying just as hard as Frasier to get them, but Frasier did not have a patient that was on the opera board. “You’re jealous, aren’t you?” he asked again, eager for him to say it. 

“Two tickets? Well, well, well, boys night out, I think.” 

When Frasier put his hand out, Niles shook his head. “No, Frasier.” 

“Why not?” 

“You know Pamela Kotter, don’t you? Well, she wants to see it, and she hasn’t gotten tickets…” 

“Too bad for her,” Frasier interrupted. “Give me my ticket.” 

“The point is, ever since my separation from Maris, I haven’t been on the scene. I’ve had my eye on Pamela for a while now, and I think that if I ask her out, a relationship could blossom.” Lord knows it wasn’t going to happen with Daphne, and Pamela was a very attractive and intelligent woman. 

Frasier quirked an eyebrow. “So, you plan on bribing her?” 

“I resent that. This is not a bribe. I’m not giving her tickets expecting she’ll sleep with me! I intend to make it very clear that I am attracted to her. If she does not think of me in that way, I’ll let it go. If she accepts, then what’s the matter with wishing something more can come out of it? Dad, does that sound like bribery to you?” 

“What?” Martin asked. He was focused on the game. “Niles, I don’t understand your hoity toity opera; I’m trying to watch the game.” 

“Doesn’t sound like bribery to me,” Daphne spoke up. “It’s just a date, really.” 

“Thank you, Daphne,” Niles said. “You know very well that it's not a bribe, Frasier,” he told his older brother. “You just want me to think it is so I’d give you this ticket. Well…” Niles put his tickets back into his pocket.  “The joke’s on you because you’re getting nothing. Hah! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a date to make. Goodbye, all.” He turned on his heel and left the apartment, leaving Frasier looking absolutely livid. 

* * *

Niles was never good with asking women out. The words always got stuck in his throat, and sometimes, he just gave up. Today, there was no room for inhibitions. He couldn’t expect to be in a relationship if he wasn’t willing to try. Of course, when it came to that logic, why could he never ask Daphne out? Now was not the time to dwell on it!

He found Pamela Kotter at a party for Kathryn Peters, a very rich woman whose husband sold computers. Niles was lucky he was still getting invited to these things. Most of these people were Maris’s friends, and he was glad to know that he had some friends in his midst. Though, he wouldn’t really consider them friends, he supposed.

“Pamela, hello,” he said. 

“Niles Crane, hello,” she replied. Her blonde hair was kept in a high bun, and her red lips were pulled across her face in an amiable smile. 

He gulped. Asking women out was hard, but it was not as if this was Daphne who managed to make his brain malfunction at a much faster rate than normal. “I’ll just say it. I’m very attracted to you. I think you’re a very beautiful and intelligent woman, and I was hoping you’d escort me to the opera next Friday.” He took out the tickets and smiled sheepishly. 

Pamela’s lips stretched even more, if possible, in a big grin. “Oh, my. That is wonderful! Truth be told, Dr. Crane, I have harbored some feelings for you as well.” That surprised him, but it made him happy all the same. “I would love to join you.” 

Niles went over to Frasier’s again that evening to tell them the good news. Daphne wasn’t there. She was sleeping. Apparently her cold had worsened in the last three days. He hoped she was okay, but Frasier assured him she was taking medicine, drinking lots of fluids, and was getting plenty of rest; she’d be back to normal in no time. 

“Pamela Kotter said yes!” he said excitedly. “We’re going to Le Cigare Volant for dinner. I’ve already made the reservations. I guess I’m lucky,” he added before Frasier could ask how he got the reservations in such a short amount of time. “She had expressed desire that I had three or four tickets, however. Her cousin’s in town, and she wants to see the opera. She told Pamela that it was fine for her to go with me, and she was just going to have a lazy night in.” 

“Nice of her cousin.” 

“Yep. Oh, Frasier, I do wish I had two extra tickets. Pamela’s cousin, Sophia, is beautiful. I would have had us double date.” 

Frasier smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “Thank you, Niles, but you have a good time. I have vacation next week, and I’ve decided to head to Boston to see Frederick. Dad, why don’t you join me?” 

“And stay with Lilith?” Martin asked in horror with a shudder. “No, thanks. I’m going to Florida to see Duke next week anyway.” 

“So…” a voice came from the hallway. Daphne was in her bathrobe, her hair a mess, her cheeks devoid of their usual rosiness. “I’ll have the house all to myself?” 

“Yes, but no wild parties,” Frasier warned. “And don’t tell Roz, because there’ll be a wild party.” 

Daphne laughed. “No, I just want a spa-day to pamper myself.” 

“Yes, well, you deserve it, Daphne,” Niles said. “After all you’ve done for us.” 

“What has she done for you?” Frasier asked. 

Niles felt his body flush. She brought love to his life when his marriage was running its course. She made him happier than he had been in a long time. “Well… well, she’s helping my brother and my father. Why shouldn’t I be grateful?” Nice cover there, Niles. “By the by, Frasier, can I borrow those opera glasses? My pair broke.” 

“Sure. Roz has them at the moment, but she’ll bring them here sometime next week. Before your opera, of course. Just pick them up before you go to dinner. I’m sure Daphne won’t mind you stopping by to interrupt her little spa-day.” 

She rolled her eyes playfully. “Of course not. Just give me the time you’ll be here. I’d hate for you to walk in on me when I’m wearing nothing but a towel and face cream.” She laughed loudly, but Niles was flushing again.

“6:00,” he managed to say. Now there were images of Daphne in a towel. And the towel was slipping… he mentally slapped himself. “Thank you.” 

* * *

Frasier was forced to get up when he heard insistent knocking at his door. Though he was angry, he supposed it was a good thing he was getting up because he had a flight to Boston in only two hours. 

“Roz,” he said. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m going out of town for a few days, so I need to give you these now.” She handed him the opera glasses. 

“Did you have a good time with them?” he asked with a smug smile. 

“I used them to go birdwatching.” When he raised an eyebrow, she said, “Okay, okay, I was checking out guys from my apartment building. Tomato, Tomahto. Now, I have to get to the airport.” 

“Oh, well, I’m going to the airport as well. I’m heading to Boston. You going to Wisconsin?” He saw that she had bags around her feet. 

“Yep. It’s Mom’s birthday. Alice is already there. I hope it goes well. My sister’s a pain in the ass.” 

“So, I’ve heard. Well, why don’t you let me get dressed, and we’ll go together. Do you have your car?” 

“Cab,” she answered. “Go ahead and get ready. But hurry up. My flight leaves in two hours!”

“What a small world!” he called as he went to his bedroom to change. He put the opera glasses on the dresser. “So does mine! Wait, I just remembered… my flight makes a stop in Wisconsin!” 

He heard Roz’s laugh from the other room. “Wow. I bet you’re sitting in A7!”

“I am!”

“Okay, this is creepy. Are you stalking me or something?” She went into his bedroom while he was fixing his tie. “I’m A8.” 

He smiled. “Looks like we get a flight together.” 

“But, if there’s a really hot guy, don’t mess it up for me.” 

“I won’t.” 

Frasier finished, then grabbed his luggage. As he went out, he said, “Daphne, I’m leaving! The opera glasses are on my dresser!”

“Bye…!” he heard her say. She sounded hoarse.

“She okay?” Roz asked. 

“She has a minor flu. She’ll be fine. Take care of yourself, Daphne! Dad and I will be home in just a few days!”

“Yeah? Where’s Martin?” Roz asked. 

“Florida, visiting Duke. Let’s go.” The two of them ordered a cab, and they went from the Elliott Bay Towers to the airport, where they had a peaceful flight. Unfortunately, Roz was forced to talk to Frasier the whole flight because the person sitting next to them was neither hot nor a guy. They parted ways when Roz went to meet up with her family in Wisconsin, and Frasier waited an hour until he was ready to board for Boston. 

* * *

On the night of the opera, Niles picked up Pamela in front of her apartment. Her cousin bid them goodbye, and they drove to the Elliott Bay Towers so Niles could pick up the opera glasses. 

“It is a lovely building,” Pamela commented.

“Wait until you see mine,” Niles countered, but then he blushed. “Not that I was expecting you to come over to my apartment, of course…” 

“It’s okay, Niles. I’d love to see it one day.” 

He smiled and knocked on the door. When Daphne answered it, he was shocked to see how sick she had gotten. She was clammy, pale, and disoriented.

“Here are those glasses, Dr. Crane,” she said. He took them from her hands. 

“Are you alright, Daphne?” He put his hand on her cheek and nearly reeled back. “My god, you’re burning up.” 

“Turns out I’ve got the bloody flu.” She chuckled, or tried to. She ended up coughing. “Talk about luck.” 

“Dad and Frasier aren’t here to help you… Can you call Roz?” 

“Roz is outta town. And besides, I wouldn’t want to bother her. I can take care of myself.” 

Niles bit down on his lip. The opera tickets were burning a hole through his trouser pockets. He took them out. “Pamela, I’m terribly sorry, but how long do you think it’ll take for your cousin to get ready? My friend needs me.” 

“Oh… Let me call her.” Pamela called her cousin, and explained the situation. “20 minutes, she said.”

“That’s quick,” he replied in surprise. 

“She can be fast when she wants to be.” Niles wasn’t sure if this an innuendo of some sort, but he shrugged it off. He was impatiently waiting for Pamela’s cousin so he could tend to Daphne. 

When Sophia showed up, she looked stunning. Hard to believe it only took her 20 minutes. Niles changed the reservation to “Kotter” so they wouldn’t have any trouble at dinner. “Thank you, Niles,” Pamela kissed his cheek. “We can do this again someday.” 

He nodded. “Have fun.” 

Daphne frowned. “I’ve spoiled your entire night!”

“No, no, you didn’t.” 

“That was the opera of the season, you said so! And now, you’ve got to take care of me… Not like you have to!”

He gripped her shoulders. “No, Daphne, stop it. It’s just an opera. You’re sick, and I need you to let me help you.” 

He was taken aback by the tears that formed in her eyes. “Oh, Dr. Crane… you’re too kind to me.” 

There was no such thing as too kind. He cared for Daphne too much to let her go through this alone. She was the only person he would risk getting sick over. He even kept a fair distance from Frasier when he was sick, and he, of course, took a very long shower afterwards. 

Niles led her inside and sat her down on the sofa. “Your brother’s going to be furious when he sees I’ve done none of the chores.” 

His main priority was Daphne, but he supposed he could do all those chores while she was sleeping. “I can do them, and if Frasier has any problem with that, I’ll give him a piece of my mind.” 

“I can’t believe you gave up those tickets for me, especially when you were so giddy when you showed them to us.” Niles believed he was more giddy to see Frasier’s jealousy than anything, but he didn’t tell Daphne that. “And… your date with Pamela Kotter…” 

“Oh, it’s not a big deal. At least they’re going to good use. Besides, no matter what I feel for Pamela Kotter, it’s nothing compared to how I feel for you. You’ll always come first.” He wondered if he said too much. What is it possible that Daphne deconstructed his words and found the underlying meaning of his undying love for her? 

“You’re such a good friend.” No, he was guessing not. It was better this way he supposed. Telling a sick and probably overmedicated Daphne how he felt about her was not in his plans. Even so, being sick and probably overmedicated, she probably didn’t catch it. Now, if she were completely well, she might have figured it out, but that was neither here nor there. 

“I try to be. Can I get you something? A cup of tea?” 

“Tea sounds nice.” She laid down on the pillow and yawned. 

Niles retreated into the kitchen and got started on the tea. Daphne was truly a maddening woman. Even with flesh as clammy and pale as hers, with glazed over eyes, a red nose, she was still the most gorgeous and delectable creature he had the pleasure of laying his eyes on. 

As soon as he closed the cupboard, Eddie came skidding into the kitchen. He came to stop before he crashed into the cabinets. Right, Daphne’s chores. Obviously, one of them would be feeding Eddie. Niles would probably have to walk him too. 

“Right, okay,” he told the dog who looked up at him expectantly. “I’ll get on that, but you need to make your needs scarce. Daphne’s sick, and as far as I’m concerned, she comes first.” He poured Eddie’s dinner and put it on the floor where the dog gobbled it up eagerly. “Glad to see you have no lack of table manners.” 

As Niles stirred honey into Daphne’s tea, he couldn’t help but wonder about the opera. Sure, he wanted to make Frasier jealous, as well as getting higher up in his social standing, but he was actually excited to see it. Still, he didn’t feel disappointed that he missed it. He was disappointed that Daphne couldn’t enjoy her spa-day that she was so eager for. 

“Here you are.” He put the tea on the table. “You know, I just noticed that I’m wearing a tuxedo.” Frasier was gone, and most likely, so were most of his clothes. Not to mention, Frasier and Niles were never the same size. He remembered getting his handmedowns when they were younger, and staring at the clothes like they were supposed to bed sheets- very large bedsheets. He was loath to leave Daphne alone, even though the Montana was only a ten minute drive. He could take her with him, but she really needed to rest. “Daphne, would you be alright for about ten to fifteen minutes? I need to run home to pick up some clothes.” 

She was sitting upright and drinking her tea. “You can’t possibly mean to stay the night.” 

“I’ll stay here the entire week until you’re better. Frasier, Dad, and Roz are all out of town for the week.” He grinned cheekily, trying to add humor to the situation. “I’m all you’ve got.” 

She rolled her eyes playfully. “I suppose you’re right, Dr. Crane.” 

“Of course I am. Now, I won’t be long.” He pushed some sweaty hair out of her eyes. “Don’t strain too much.” 

“Don’t worry.” 

He gave her a soft smile and quickly left the apartment. He felt disgusted with himself for hoping this could escalate into a relationship. The woman was sick, for god’s sake, and he was thinking of himself. He pulled out of the parking garage and headed for the Montana, reminding himself now was the time to put Daphne above all. Which was what he did quite often, even if it had some drawbacks for him. 

He returned not twenty minutes later, wearing his blue suit, with a bag filled with clothing, special teas, medicines. He was very careful when it came to sickness, so he was sure some of these would help Daphne get over her flu. 

She wasn’t in the living room when he came back. He glanced around the apartment; everything was in tiptop shape, but she was gone. He began to panic when he realized he left the apartment unlocked. Only Frasier, Dad, and Daphne had keys, and he didn’t get one from any of them. Could it be that someone came and kidnapped her? No, that didn’t make any sense. Frasier had many priceless objects, that even someone who focused solely on kidnapping wouldn’t be able to resist.

“Daphne?” he called out. 

“In the loo!” 

_ Oh, thank god _ . “You alright?” he asked when she came back. She didn’t have the face of someone who just vomited. 

“I was just going to the restroom,” she explained. 

“Can’t blame a guy for worrying.” 

“That’s quite a large bag. How long do you plan on staying?” 

He chuckled. “No. Some of it is clothes, but I have some teas and medicines to help you. I know, you think it’s extremely fussy, but as you know, I do have a tendency to be overly cautious about illness. And I do have quite a bit of medicine. So…” 

“I think it’s very resourceful. Can you come with me in my bedroom? I think I’d like to rest in there. I’ve already taken medication tonight, so we’ll save your goodies for tomorrow.” 

“Of course.” He put the bag in Frasier’s room and followed her into the bedroom. Eddie was lying on the foot of her bed. Seemed he was worried as well. Niles pulled the covers so Daphne could get in. He was sure she felt like a child, the way he was fussing, but she either didn’t mind or didn’t want to say anything. He gently tucked her in, and he couldn’t help but smile at her. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her. “I’m sorry you feel so… horrific.” 

“I’m actually feeling…” she yawned. “Better… thanks to you.” 

“Glad to hear it.” 

“Dr. Crane…?” Her voice was getting lower. Seemed her medicine was starting to kick in. “Can you read to… me?” 

He found the book on the nightstand and opened it up to where she left up. To his surprise, he wasn’t one of her romance novels, but rather a fantasy. It was about a young girl who had to deal with her newfound powers and help three magical creatures defeat an old villain her grandfather once conquered.

Niles glanced up every once and a while to see how she was doing. When she had finally gone to sleep, he put the book down. He leaned over Daphne, bid her goodnight, and kissed her forehead with a feathery kiss. 

**The End**


End file.
